REPLY 1905
by peritchor
Summary: Temari yang sudah hidup lebih dari 1 abad menerima surat yang datang dari 1 abad sebelumnya. dari kekasih hatinya. Mengapa Temari bisa hidup selama itu?


Reply 1905

By Rainy

Desclaimer : Karakter-karakter dimiliki oleh

Masashi Kisimoto dan Hajime Isayama

Cast : Temari, Irvin Smith, Shikadai,

Crossover

Genre : Romance, drama

Rating : M

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dll …

PROLOG

Temari POV

Oktober 2015

Malam di musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin dan juga diwarnai oleh gerimis yang membasahi tanah. Menyebarkan wangi selepas hujan yang dirindukan. Aku duduk di sofa bersama secangkir cokelat panas dan roti croissant juga setumpuk surat yang baru saja kuterima dari kurir. Cukup terkejut saat tadi menerima surat-surat ini. surat-surat yang aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan menerimanya. Surat-surat yang membuka luka dan kenangan yang telah kukubur dalam-dalam bersama dengan air mata yang telah menguap.

Dari Irvin Smith

Itulah yang tertulis di atas kotak yang terbungkus rapi menggunakan pita. Sebuah nama yang bagaimanapun juga akan membuat aku merasakan segala jenis macam perasaan yang mungkin belum pernah kau rasakan. Perasaan bersalah, rindu, bimbang, bahagia, dan banyak lainnya. Nama yang kemudian membangkitkan sisi lain dari diriku hingga aku berani menuliskan kisah tentangnya dalam hidupku. Irvin Smith, lelaki eropa bersurai pirang. Ia adalah seorang Komandan perang pasukan elit yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke Jepang untuk izin pendirian pangkalan militer di salah satu pulau di Jepang.

Aku teringat pada pertemuan pertama kami. Di bulan Februari di tahun 1905.

Februari 1905

Alunan musik yang mengalun dari piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis muda menambah suasana romantis di restoran yang bergaya barat yang sedang popular di tahun-tahun ini. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi untuk bertemu dengan anakku, Shikadai. Malam yang dingin meski salju tak turun. Shikadai datang sendiri saja karena ini adalah pertemuan yang rahasia. Akan kuceritakan bagian ini pada kalian mengapa aku harus bertemu Shikadai secara diam-diam.

" _Kaa-san_ , sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Shikadai yang baru saja sampai. Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum dan bangkit untuk memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya.

" _Kaa-san_ rindu sekali nak. Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu?" tanyaku sambil melepas pelukan dan menatapnya hangat seolah ia masih seorang bocah 10 tahun.

"Aku baik-baik saja juga mereka. Istriku sehat dan anakku semakin merepotkan," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Shikamaru.

"Hihihihi," aku terkikik melihat ekspresinya. Mengingatkanku pada ekspresi Shikamaru acapkali ia merasa direpotkan. Senyum tersimpul di sudut bibirnya saat melihatku yang terkikik. Shikadai duduk di hadapanku.

Kami melepas rindu dengan saling menceritakan kehidupan kami, tapi lebih banyak aku yang mendengarkan cerita kehidupannya. Ia menceritakkan dengan penuh semangat. Aahh andai saja hidupku normal mungkin saja sekarang bukan aku yang hanya makan malam berdua dengan Shikadai tapi juga dengan keluarganya dengan cucu-cucuku, melihat tingkah mereka yang lucu. Saling bertengkar, saling mengejek, dan saling mengasihi. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja menggenang di pelupuk mata melihat kenyataan ini.

" _kaa-san_ , baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Shikadai melihat tingkahku aneh.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku perlu ke toilet," jawabku yang sudah bangkit menghindar pertanyaan lebih jauh. Aku berjalan terbutu-buru seolah sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu.

Bugh!

Aku menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh tapi orang yang menabrakku menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh.

 _And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

Sejenak aku menatap orang itu. Ia lelaki dengan berperawakan tinggi dan wajahnya bukan wajah orang jepang. Rambut dan matanya yang tak seperti orang jepang kebanyakan semakin membuatku yakin ia orang asing.

" _Sorry madam, are you okay_?" tanyanya dalam Bahasa inggris dengan aksen british yang kental. Aku bangkit dibantu oleh pria ini. Aku mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Degdegdegdegdegdeg

Jantungku berdetak tak keruan. Sejenak aku mengangguk sopan dan meninggalkannya yang juga tak berkata banyak. Hingga ia tak terlihat lagi, jantungku tetap berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan ini pernah kurasakan dulu. Saat aku menghabiskan hari-hari sebagai kunoichi dan partner Shikamaru. Pesona Shikamaru lah yang membuatku merasakan seperti ini. Dan sekarang …

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Aku tak bisa jatuh cinta. Aku tak pernah bisa. Aku tak pernah bisa jatuh cinta dan hidup bersama sampai tua. Tak bisa jika kami bersama hanya ia yang bertambah tua dan aku hanya akan terlihat sama.

Ya inilah aku Temari yang sejak peristiwa itu takkan pernah bisa menua. Saat itu tahun 1868 saat perang terjadi dan para samurai menggunakan jasa shinobi dan kunoichi untuk memenangkan peperangan. Aku dan Shikamaru termasuk dari shinobi yang digunakan dalam peperangan. Pada saat itu yang terjadi malah peperangan antar shinobi yang disewa oleh klan yang berbeda. Sehingga peperangan terjadi sangat sengit seperti perang shinobi yang menumbangkan Madara Uchiha.

 _Flashback on_

Kekuatan yang tidak seimbang pada perang itu membuatku kehilangan suami yang sangat kucintai dan aku juga hampir mati. Hingga seorang _medic-nin_ memberiku ramuan yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Tapi aku tak menyadari efek samping ramuan itu hingga suatu hari saat berjalan bersama dengan Shikadai yang sudah berusia 25 tahun dan aku seharusnya 55 tahun, aku bertemu dengan salah seorang kunoichi yang menjadi temanku dulu, Ino.

"Temari? Kamu Temari kan?" tiba-tiba Ino menyapaku saat aku sedang berjalan bersama Shikadai. Aku menoleh melihatnya. "Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya. Wah kamu menggunaka apa hingga wajahmu seperti umur 30-an? Kamu jadi terlihat seperti istri Shikadai,"

"Errr, Aku menggunakan perawatan wajah rahasia milik nenek moyangku. Sudah ya aku sedang buru-buru," jawabku sambil berjalan cepat seraya menarik Shikadai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Hosh hosh hosh

Nafasku tersenggal karena terburu-buru berjalan agar sampai di rumah. Shikadai yang sedang bersamaku pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Shikadai, apa memang wajahku tak berubah? Aku tak menua?," tanyaku yang sudah berada di hadapan cermin dan memperhatikan pantulanku.

" _Kaa-san_ , tenang saja. Itu mungkin artinya Kaa-san awet muda. Bukankah itu bagus?," ujar Shikadai menenangkanku seraya memelukku.

"Tapi…"

"Saudahlah. Tenang saja apapun yang terjadi padamu, _Kaa-san_ tetap _Kaa-san_ ku," ujar Shikadai yang memeluk erat tubuhku dari belakang.

Sejenak aku merasa tenang. Shikadai yang belum menikah masih tinggal bersamaku. Kami akhirnya beristirahat dan melepas lelah agar besok bisa beraktivitas lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Aku terus memikirkan ucapan Ino. Wajahku tetap seperti usia 30 tahun?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mengambil album foto. Kubuka lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut. Kulihat foto aku dengan Shikamaru saat mengurusi ujian chuunin antar negara kemudian foto pernikahan kami dan foto Shikadai saat bayi. Aku menemukan sebuah foto yang diambil saat usiaku 30 tahun. Aku mengambil cermin dan kemudian membandingkan wajahku. Seketika air mataku menangis menyadari sesuatu. Entah tangisan apa, apakah bahagia atau sedih, aku tak tahu.

Cukup lama aku menangis dan kemudian aku menghapus air mataku. Aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang. Secara tiba-tiba aku bangkit dan merapikan pakaianku ke dalam koper. Lalu kutulis surat untuk Shikadai.

Aku meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan itu di tengah kegelapan malam. Ini jalan baru untuk hidup dan kenyataan yang kumiliki. Aku meninggalkan Shikadai untuk kebaikan kami berdua. Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dan menunggunya buka untuk segera meninggalkan kota ini ke kota yang baru.

 _Flashback end_

" _Kaa-san_ , baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikadai sekembalinya aku ke meja kami berdua. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku sudah menata diri dan hati kembali.

" _Kaa-san_ , bagaimana hidupmu akhir-akhir ini? apakah ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Shikadai santai.

"hemmm, biasa saja selain aku harus mengganti identitas dan pekerjaan dua bulan lagi," jawabku tak kalah santai.

"Tak adakah seorang pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Shikadai penuh selidik. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Ayolah tak usah malu. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar ibuku jatuh cinta dan bersenang-senang," ujar Shikadai kemudian menenggak sampanyenya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti padamu lewat surat. Saat ini belum ada," balasku kemudian. Shikadai berhenti bertanya macam-macam. Kami melanjutkan obrolan kami hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kami meninggalkan restoran.

Shikadai meninggalkan restoran lebih dulu karena membawa mobilnya sendiri sedang aku menggunakan taksi yang sudah menunggu juga.

" _Madam_ , …" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke sumber suara padahal bukan namaku yang dipanggil.

" _Ah, I have something to say but … I don't know how to say it in Japanese,_ " ujarnya sambil terlihat kebingungan. Dia adalah sip ria bersurai pirang dengan mata biru muda. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang ia katakan tapi aku hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutannya.

"Irvin Smith," ujarnya seraya memberikan tangannya seolah ingin mengajak berkenalan.

"Temari," balasku seraya membalas uluran tangannya dan kami bersalaman. Sejenak mata kami saling memandang. Aku terpesona sekali dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan tangannya yang hangat.

Oktober 2015

Aku meraih salah satu surat yang paling atas tertanggal paling awal di tulis. Kubuka amplop yang membungkus suratnya. Kubaca perlahan dan air mataku mengalir ke pipi membentuk anak sungai.

,,,

Tbc

A/N

hai minna san saya mulai menulis cerita multichap nih mudah-mudahan bisa rutin update ditengah kesibukan saya.

Bantu saya dengan review ya.

Dank U!


End file.
